Battle and theatre honours of the Indian Army
The Indian Army has a distinguished history in which they won many battle and theatre honours. The practice of giving battle honours began with the East India Company who awarded these to the units of the native Indian corps in their presidency armies. The practice continued after the advent of the British Crown post-1857 when the armies of the East India Company became part of the British Indian Army and after India's independence in 1947. The earliest conflict for which a battle honour was awarded was "Plassey" which was awarded in 1829 to the 1st Regiment, Bengal Native Infantry which served the East India Company in Bengal while the latest is "Kargil" in 1999 awarded to units of independent India's army for feats during the Kargil War. Pre-1914 battle honours * Plassey. * Buxar. * Amboor. * Korah. * Guzerat. * Carnatic. * Sholinghur. * Mangalore. * Mysore. * Sedaseer. * Seringapatam. * Egypt. * Allyghur. * Delhi. * Assaye. * Leswarree. * Deig. * Cochin. * Bourbon * Java. * Kirkee. * Seetabuldee. * Nagpore. * Maheidpoor. * Corygaum. * Nowah. * Persian Gulf. * Beni Boo Alli. * Assam. * Ava. * Kemmendine. * Arracan. * Burmah. * Bhurtpore. * Aden. * Afghanistan. * Ghuznee 1839. * Khelat. * Kahun. * Jellalabad. * Kelat-i-Ghilzie. * Candahar 1842. * Ghuznee 1842. * Cabool 1842. * Cutchee. * China. * Meeanee. * Hyderabad. * Maharajpoor. * Punniar. * Moodkee. * Ferozeshah. * Aliwal. * Sobraon. * Punjaub. * Chillianwalah. * Mooltan. * Goojerat. * Pegu. * Persia. * Reshire. * Bushire. * Koosh-ab. * Delhi 1857. * Lucknow. * Defence of Arrah. * Behar. * Central India. * China 1858–59. * Taku Forts. * Pekin 1860. * China 1860–62. * Abyssinia. * Afghanistan 1878–80. * Ali Masjid. * Peiwar Kotal. * Charasiah. * Kabul 1879. * Ahmed Khel. * Kandahar 1880. * Egypt 1882, * Tel-el-kebir. * Suakin. * Tofrek. * Burma 1885–1887. * Defence of Chitral * Chitral. * Punjab Frontier. * Malakand. * Samana. * Tirah. * British East Africa. * Pekin 1900. * China 1900. * Somaliland 1901–04. First World War Europe & Gallipolli ;Europe * France and Flanders 1914–1918 . * La Bassee, 1914. * Armentieres 1914. * Messines 1914. * Ypres 1914–15. * Gheluvelt. * Festubert, 1914 (also 1914–15). * Givenchy 1914. * Neuve Chappelle. * Ypres 1915. * St Julien. * Aubers. * Festubert, 1915. * Loos. * Somme, 1916. * Bazentin. * Delville Wood. * Flers-Courcelette. * Morval. * Cambrai 1917. ;Gallipolli * Gallipolli 1915 * Helles * Krithia * Anzac * Landing at Anzac * Defence of Anzac * Suvla * Sari Bair * Landing at Suvla * Scimitar Hill * Macedonia 1916–18 Egypt, Palestine, Mesopotamia, Arabia ;Egypt & Palestine * Damascus * Egypt 1915–17 * El Mughar * Gaza * Jerusalem * Megiddo * Nablus * Nebi Samwil * Palestine 1917–18 * Sharon * Suez Canal * Tell' Asur ;Mesopotamia * Baghdad * Basra * Ctesiphon * Defence of Kut al Amara * Khan Baghdadi * Kut al Amara 1915 * Kut al Amara 1917 * Mesopotamia 1914–18 * Shaiba * Sharqat * Tigris 1916 ;Arabia * Aden Central Asia, Persia, Afghanistan, India, China ;Central Asia * Merv ;Persia * Persia 1915–19 ;Afghanistan *Afghanistan ;India * NW Frontier, India 1914–17 * Baluchistan 1915–16, 1918 ;China * Tsingtao East Africa * East Africa 1914–18 * Kilimanjaro * Beho Beho * Narungombe * Nyangao Second World War North East Africa, Middle East ;North East Africa * Abyssinia 1940–41 * Ad Teclesan * Agordat * Amba Alagi * Barentu * Berbera * British Somaliland * Gallabat * Keren * Keren-Asmara Road * Massawa ;Middle East * Iraq 1941 Post-independence Indo-Pakistani War of 1947 The battle and theatre honours of the 1947 War are:Singh, Sarbans (1993) pp 227–238 * Jammu and Kashmir 1947–48 (theatre honour) * Gurais * Jhangar * Kargil * Naoshera * Punch * Rajouri * Skardu * Srinagar * Tithwal * Uri * Zoji La Indo-Pakistani War of 1965 The battle and theatre honours of the 1965 War are:Singh, Sarbans (1993) pp 242–256. ;Jammu and Kashmir sector * Jammu and Kashmir 1965 (theatre honour) * Hajipir * Jaurian Kalit * Kalidhar * OP Hill * Raja Picquet-Chand Tekri * Sanjoi Mirpur ;Punjab sector * Punjab 1965 (theatre honour) * Assal Uttar * Burki * Buttur Dograndi * Charwa * Dograi * Hussainiwala Bridge * Maharajke * Phillora * Tilakpur-Muhadipur ;Rajasthan sector * Rajasthan 1965 (theatre honour) * Gadra Road Indo-Pakistani War of 1971 ;East Pakistan Sector * East Pakistan 1971 (theatre honour) * Akhaura * Belonia * Bhaduria * Bogra * Chauddagram * Darsana * Ganga Sagar * Hilli * Jamalpur * Khansama * Kumarkhali * Madhumati River * Mian Bazaar * Mynamati * Poongli Bridge * Shamsher Nagar * Siramani * Suadih * Syamganj * Sylhet ;Jammu and Kashmir sector * Jammu and Kashmir 1971 (theatre honour) * Banwat * Brachil Pass and Wali Malik * Chhamb * Defence of Punch * Gutrian * Laleali-Picquet 707 * Nangi Tekri * Shingo River Valley * Thanpir * Turtok ;Punjab theatre * Punjab 1971 (theatre honour) * Amritsar Airfeld * Basantar River * Burj * Chakri * Dera Baba Nanak * Fatehpur * Harar Kalan * Jarpal * Malakpur * Samba (VA/VP) * Shehjra ;Sindh theatre * Sindh 1971 (theatre honour) * Chachro * Gadra City * Khinsar * Longanewala * Parbat Ali Footnotes References * Battle honours of the Indian Army